The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many commercial airline passengers need or desire to carry cosmetic products or medications on board and use these formulations during the course of a flight. However, the security processes at airports have become much more stringent, particularly since the terrorist attack in New York on Sep. 11, 2001. Passengers are often only permitted to carry a limited number of small containers in which liquid material is stored. Also, security officers are typically required to direct passengers to open these containers to inspect the enclosed material and any other content.
Conventional containers provide some solutions to control the release of the content material. U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,578 discloses a removable sifter disk inserted in a cosmetic package to control the release of the powdered content material. U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,259 discloses automatic opening-and-closing discharging structure in a jar. However, the prior art fails to optimally provide easily inspectable devices of preconfigured internal volume. There is a therefore a long-felt need to develop sealing containers that contain specific volumes of material and can easily be opened and resealed during security inspections.